


Wish Upon A Star

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Look Tobi, there's a falling star," she said pointing at the star. "Make a wish.""Okay!"
Relationships: Tobi (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Wish Upon A Star

**Deiji's POV:**

As I sat under the tree reading my book, I heard a noise behind me. I grabbed a kunai and threw at the bushes, aiming at the source of the noise. There was a loud whimper which made me freak out it, it was deadly familiar. The next moment Tobi stalked out of the bushes with a kunai sticking out of him arm. I gasped in horror and ran to the childish member of the Akatsuki. I kneeled beside him and inspected at his arm.

"Tobi! What were you trying to achieve, do tell me please? I could have killed you." I yelled pulling the metal out, allowing the blood to splatter all over. Tobi whimpered a bit before speaking.

"Tobi is sorry Deiji-chan. Is Tobi still a good boy?"

"No. Absolutely not." I hissed in frustration healing his arm. I sighed in relief when the wound finally disappeared. "You could have been dead now you idiot. Tobi do me a favour and don't creep on me like that again, better yet don't come near me at all." I said getting angry again. I got up and started walking away from him. Tobi has always been nuisance.

***

Tobi sat on the grass, watching Deiji quickly walk away and whimpered again. "But all Tobi wanted was to be around Deiji-chan." He sighed heavily biting his lower lip behind his mask.

Deiji walked into the hideout rubbing her temples.

"Tobi again, un?" Deidara asked from the couch.

She nodded and fell on empty space beside him.

"I can't take it anymore. Today I nearly killed him. Again! He follows me around _everywhere_. He is literally _stalking_ me and it's _creepy_." She sighed heavily taking a sip from Deidara's drink.

"Hey, that's mine, un. Go get your own!"

"You are fine," she laughed. "I knew you wouldn't mind."

"So, what will you do about Tobi, yeah? I know he's annoying like hell, un." Deidara asked.

"I told him to stay away from me. What _else_ can I do?"

"You know Tobi likes you, un." Deidara suddenly stated which made her mouth drop in shock.

" _What_?"

"You heard me, un. Tobi likes you, yeah. A lot I might add, un."

"Well too bad then. I do not like him back. He is just an annoying immature brat that I do not find any interest in. Anyway, I am going to bed. Night Deidara." Deiji replied feeling annoyance rise in her chest. Little did she know that someone in an orange mask heard her every single word.

* * *

Deiji stretched and got out of the bed. * _How odd, Tobi is not here yet. He usually wakes me up.*_ she thought when it hit her. * _I told him to stay away from me. Right. I totally forgot about that. Perfect!*_ she rubbed her belly walking to the bathroom. Today was her official day off. She was free to go to the Rock Village and do whatever she wanted. It took her a lot of hard work, time, and persuasion skills to get the leader on board. She slowly brushed her short blue hair making it look fuzzy. Instead of her usual ninja clothes and the Akatsuki cloak she pulled on a pair of black slightly baggy pants and a white tank top. She put on her shoes and walked out of her room feeling content.

"Deiji, Leader sama wants to see you." Kisame said grinning at her body and her face. Deiji did not wear her mask. Of course, the Akatsuki have seen her without it but it was so rare that they never remembered what her face looked like.

"Okay fish sticks," she smiled walking past him.

Kisame groaned in annoyance and walked away mumbling " _Women_ " under his breath.

Deiji knocked on the door. "Enter." She heard Pein's voice. She scratched the back of her head and walked in.

"You requested to see me Leader-sama?" she asked praying that he did not want her to go on a mission.

"Yes, I did. I know you are going to the Rock Village and that it _is_ your day off that is why I wanted you to take somebody with you. Considering that everybody had somewhere to be, the only one who can come with you is Tobi." The leader said.

"What? Tobi? We had an _agreement_ , this is _my_ day off." He hissed angrily, clenching her fists. "I don't _need_ a babysitter and I don't want to _be_ _one_."

"This is not debatable. You _are_ taking Tobi with you and that is _final_."

There was another knock on the door and before the leader could say anything, Tobi stormed into the room skipping and yelling that he is a good boy. As soon as he spotted Deiji standing near leader's desk he stopped and shut up.

"Tobi, you will go to the RockVillage with Deiji. Is that clear?" Pein asked. Tobi did not reply. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts to realise what leader was talking about.

"Tobi are you listening to me?" Pein asked, getting a little impatient.

"Tobi is a good boy. He will go to the rock village with Deiji, just like Leader-sama wants." He beamed.

"Very well then. You both may leave." Leader nodded at the door and returned to the scroll in front of him.

Deiji walked out after Tobi. She could not help but notice that he did not use his usual " _Deiji-chan_ " but Deiji, Tobi _never_ called her just by her name. She wondered if what she told him had such a strong effect on him, but it was not the first time she told him something like that and he never got upset about it. It both alarmed her and pleased her.

"Tobi?" she called his name while the two of them were walking to the Rock Village. Tobi did not reply, he continued walking without looking back at his companion.

" _Tobi_." She called again. He still did not reply.

* _The hell is wrong with him?_ * she furrowed her eyebrows catching up with him.

"Tobi, _dammit_ I'm talking to you." She said harshly grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Tobi is listening." He said calmly, looking directly at the girl, but she could not see his face behind the mask.

"Tobi, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, no, demanded to know. When Tobi did not reply she grabbed both of his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"Tell me, _now_." She demanded still shaking him when suddenly he grabbed both of her wrists. Deiji was shocked and take aback at the same time; Tobi never let himself have such a physical contact with her.

"Tobi would like Deiji to stop shaking him. He's not a doll." He dropped both of her hands and they fell as her sides. Tobi turned around to walk away but Deiji stopped him again. His behaviour bothered her.

"Tobi, tell me what's going on. _Please_."

"Tobi overheard Deiji and Deidara-senpai talking. Tobi understands that Deiji does not like him. That she thinks he is an annoying immature brat and Tobi is sorry. Tobi doesn't want to annoy Deiji-chan anymore." His voice was calm and sad and for a moment she thought she heard him gasp.

"Tobi, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." She said leaning in to give him a hug, but he jumped away. Deiji froze.

"No, it is okay Deiji-chan, Tobi understands. He won't bother Deiji-chan after today, he will leave her alone."

Tobi started walking away leaving Deiji feeling woeful. Yes, she did not like Tobi's guts, but she _did_ like him. She shared Kisame's opinion that he brightened the mood and she never meant to actually hurt him. She was worried about Tobi getting hurt by her and when she said she did not like him it was something that she tried to prove to herself but failed miserably.

Deiji sighed heavily. * _This is going to be a very long day_.* she thought stalking after Tobi.

* * *

They walked down the road in the village. Deiji was looking around curiously. It has been a long time since she has been there. She spotted a man selling ice cream and did an anime jump.

"Oh, great," she grinned. "Tobi, want some ice cream?" she asked excitedly.

Tobi shook his head.

"Well, I'll get you some anyway." She said skipping to the ice cream man. Deiji came back hold two large caramel ice creams and handed one to Tobi. He slowly took it but did not eat.

**Tobi's POV:**

I watched Deiji eat her ice cream. She looked endearing and peaceful. Some ice cream ran down her fingers and she quickly licked it off. Her full red lips parted when she looked up at me and saw me not eating.

"Tobi why aren't you eating? It's good."

"Tobi is not hungry. Tobi wants Deiji to have it." I replied handing her the ice cream. She nodded a thank you but not before sighing and looking down at her feet. We walked for a couple of hours more. Deiji rushed around the shops buying things for herself and other Akatsuki members. She looked so happy. I wished that for once I could make her this happy. To see her smile at me, for me. That was something I could only dream of. Especially now that I knew the way she felt about me. Yet I still dreamt of having her lips on mine. At least once.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not notice Deiji stopping. I looked around searching for her. I spotted her near a tall guy with jet black hair and black eyes. It looked like they have known each other for a long time, because he kept making occasional physical contact with her. He would hug her or poke her or pinch her. She just laughed, ignoring his gestures, as if it was something ordinary for them. Anger boiled inside me, I felt like I was going to explode. I made my way towards them, praying to _Jashin_ not kill that guy.

*******

"So how about you and I go to some place nice to celebrate our 'reunion'?" the guy smirked winking at Deiji. She laughed lightly and was about to reply when Tobi spoke.

"Deiji-chan, Tobi is hungry. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Hold on a couple of minutes Tobi. I won't take long." Deiji said smiling sweetly.

"But Tobi is hungry _now_!" he yelled making a couple of people turn their heads to them.

"Tobi please keep it down." Deiji hissed. "I will take you to a restaurant as soon as I finish talking."

"Who's that person?" the guy asked.

"Ryo, this is Tobi, Tobi this is Ryo. Tobi's a...friend of mine." Deiji pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"So how about my offer?" Ryo smirked.

"I'm sorry Ryo, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. But I promise to go some other time,"

"You always say that." He said pouting.

"I know, but this time I'm serious." She giggled winking and elbowing him gently.

"Well, I guess you better get going before you starve the _poor guy_ ," he said nodding at Tobi. Ryo leaned in and hugged Deiji, holding her in his arms for little too long. Tobi clenched his fists and turned away.

"Bye Deiji, Bye Tobi."

"See you later Ryo." Deiji waved turning her attention to Tobi.

"For heaven's sake Tobi. Couldn't you just _wait_ a little." She sighed rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"But Tobi is hungry." he pouted.

"Okay Tobi lets' get you something to eat. And by the way. I am going to stay in the Village for the night. You are free to go back to the hideout if you want." She announced walking ahead.

"Tobi will be staying too," he announced skipping behind her.

They ate in a little restaurant in the centre of the village. Tobi insisted that Deiji turned around while he was eating, she did not object. In her mind, Tobi had issues.

"Come on, we better get going, it's getting dark." She said making her way to the little hotel not far from the restaurant.

"Good evening, I'd like two rooms for me and...my brother." She said to the receptionist of a small cosy inn.

"I'm sorry miss but there's only one room available. Would you like to have it?" the man replied with an apologetic smile. Deiji cussed under her breath. *Just my luck.* she thought.

"Yes, we'll take it."

"Here's the key."

"Thank you." She grabbed the key from the man's hands. "Come on Tobi, let's go."

Tobi skipped behind. When she opened the door she gasped, there was only _one_ bed in the room. One large king size bed.

"Great, this is just _great_." Her voice poised with sarcasm.

"Deiji-chan can have the bed. Tobi will sleep on the floor." Tobi said.

"No, it's okay Tobi, you can have the bed."

"Tobi insists."

"Let's jus share it then." She shrugged not caring. They were both adults and during missions they had to sleep in worse conditions. She still remembered when she woke up with Kisame's legs in her face.

"Okay! Tobi is happy."

"Good, good. Now Tobi I am going to take a shower, you can do whatever you want just don't and I will repeat do not attract attention." Deiji said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

* _The only attention that I seek is yous._ * Tobi thought laying on the bed with his hands behind his head.

* * *

When Deiji came out of the bathroom Tobi was already asleep. * _Thank Jashin_.* she thought walking out of the room quietly making her way to the roof. She sat down breathing in the chilly night air. The night was truly beautiful. The moon, the stars, the chilly breeze.

Deiji felt somebody's presence, she quickly turned around to see Tobi standing a few feet away. She silently looked away from him.

Tobi walked over and sat down next to her. They sat in silence until Deiji finally broke it.

"Look Tobi, there's a falling star," she said pointing at the star. "Make a wish."

"Okay!"

Tobi mumbled something under his breath.

"Tobi made a wish. Tobi is a good boy!"

Deiji smiled. She did not know why she was smiling but she was. Somehow, she did not find Tobi so annoying at that time. His presence was somewhat comforting.

"Look," she said uneasy, "I'm sorry about what I said to Deidara. I did not mean it like that. I was just so angry and worried about you...I nearly killed you. Again. I apologize if your feelings were hurt," she murmured softly touching his shoulder with hers.

"Does Deiji-chan mean it?" Tobi asked turning his head towards her.

"Every word."

Suddenly Tobi leaned in and wrapped his hands around her. It took a minute for Deiji to realise that Tobi was hugging her. She slowly hugged him back, feeling strange butterflies in her stomach. * _What the hell is wrong with me? It's only Tobi for Jashin's sake!_ * she screamed in her head but did not pull away.

They sat holding each other for a long time until Tobi slowly let her go. * _Tobi likes you, un._ * Deidara's words struck her mind.

"Deiji-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Tobi is very sorry for annoying you so much, the reason he was doing it is because... is because Tobi...Tobi loves you." He breathed out.

Deiji's jaw dropped. * _Am I hearing right?_ *

"Tobi did you just...confess your love to me?" she asked in confusion, not believing her ears.

Tobi nodded but kept quiet.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" he asked.

"Tobi is a good boy." She nodded.

They sat in silence until Deiji broke it again. "Tobi why do you always wear that mask?" she asked out of blue.

"Tobi doesn't know. He just thought it looks nice." Tobi replied.

"Can I see your face?"

"Tobi thinks you can." Tobi replied. She did not expect him to agree so easily. For a moment she felt nervous.

With trembling hands Deiji reached for his mask, she grabbed its sides but hesitated to take it off. Tobi gently placed his hands on her and helped her to pull the mask down. Deiji's eyes widened and she gasped. Tobi was so different from what she imagined him.

Even though he had only one eye and his face been severely scarred, he was extremely good looking. His pale skin shone in the moonlight; his lips were slightly parted. Deiji watched him hypnotized. Never in her life had she imagined her partner/stalker or just a friend to be _this_ good looking.

Unconsciously, she reached for his face and touched it with her soft fingertips. He tensed under her touch. but her smile made him relax. She stroked his soft cheek with her thumb. He closed his eye enjoying the sensation of her skin on his.

After a couple of minutes, he opened his eye and looked at her. Her blue hair glowing in the moonlight. He scooted closer and brushed some of hairs out of her face. He looked into her blue eyes trying to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Deiji-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Tobi hug you?"

"Sure."

Tobi slowly worked his hands from her arms to her shoulders, down her back and around her waist. He gently pulled her closer. Deiji instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.

* _This is wrong in so many ways, but it feels right? What is happening?_ * she thought rubbing her cheek against his in confusion. Tobi hugged her tighter. Deiji's hands worked their way to his chest and pushed him away lightly.

"Thanks Tobi." She smiled standing up. Tobi put his mask back on and stood up as well. "Is Deiji-chan going to bed?"

"No Tobi, not right now anyway. I want to go out to meet up with a friend. I will be back in a couple of hours. Please do not follow me. Go to bed."

"Deiji-chan is going to see Ryo, isn't she?"

"Yes Tobi, I am." She replied with a small smile playing on her lips. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her bag.

"Goodnight Tobi."

* * *

Deiji walked down into the club where she found Ryo.

"Hey babe, so you made it, huh?" he smirked giving her a hug.

"Yeah, of course I did. I wouldn't miss the fun night out with my best friend." She replied smiling widely.

"Care to dance?"

" _Obviously_."

Deiji took his hands and he led her to the dance floor. As soon as the music started playing Deiji's body started moving. She danced and danced and danced trying to take her mind of Tobi. Which was not working all too well.

The music ended and Ryo led her to the bar for a drink. "I'll have sake." She said to the bartender.

"Something's bothering you." Ryo said.

"I'm just tired."

"What about that Tobi guy?"

"What about him?"

"Where's he? Is he your boyfriend? How long do you know him?" his questions dropped on her head like rocks.

"Wow, wow, slow down. He is _not_ my boyfriend. We are just...friends."

A slow song came up and Ryo looked at Deiji smiling slyly.

"Fine I accept," she chuckled lightly taking his hand.

He placed his hands on her hips while her hands curled around his neck. They swayed slowly to the beat. Deiji sighed quietly almost in frustration, her mind kept coming back to Tobi. His tender features, his sensitive intellectual eye . . . the way his hands touched her. She rested her head on Ryo's chest thinking of what to do when someone grabbed her hand. She was yanked roughly from her friend.

"What the . . . _Tobi_!" she yelled pulling her hand back.

"Don't touch Tobi's girl." Tobi said to Ryo in threatening voice.

"I don't think she's your girl little boy." Ryo smirked.

"I said, don't touch her." Tobi spoke, his voice low and dangerous. Deiji stared in confusion and amusement. It was the first time she heard Tobi's real voice.

"Is that a threat?"

"It is."

"Cut it out both of you. _Now_." Deiji hissed angrily stressing the last word. "Ryo, thanks for a great evening, I really enjoyed myself and Tobi . . . I'll talk to you on the way." She said pulling his hand and dragging him out of the club.

She dragged him all the way to the hotel and room, when they were inside, she started pacing back and forth around the room. The mixture of feeling inside her were suffocating.

"Tobi," she started calmly, but that did not last. "What the hell did you do?" she yelled angrily. "Ryo is my _closest_ friend for Jashin's sake. What is your _problem_? I asked you _not_ _to_ follow me. Can't I have a single _enjoyable_ evening?" she threw her arms in the air. Tobi kept quiet, which irritated her even more. Her hand clenched the knife in her back pocket, while she fought the urge to throw it at him.

" _Talk_ , for the love of Jashin." she hissed angrily.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is sorry."

"Argh," Deiji could hardly keep herself from banging _his_ head on the wall. It was so tempting. Just grabbing a fistful of his hair and slamming him into the hard solid wall. The sound of music playing from the next-door room filled the silence between them. It was a sad love song. Tobi stood up and over to Deiji who was still clenching her fists.

"Will Deiji dance with Tobi?" he asked offering his hand. Deiji looked at his hand then at him. She was at loss of words. Tobi gently took her hand in his and placed his own on her waist. She did not move. He tensed waiting for her to react.

"Before we start," she said taking off his mask and throwing it on the bed. "I want to see the face of my partner."

Tobi did not object. He wrapped his arms around her waist like he afraid that she might run away. Her hands found their way around his neck. They slowly moved to the music. It felt so different with Tobi than Ryo. It was _intense_. Deiji slowly relaxed and leaned closer to his body. She felt the heat coming from it and she was fairly sure that his heart was racing.

The fluttering feeling invaded her stomach. * _Not again_.* she thought. * _Why with him?_ *

The music stopped making Tobi stop as well. He looked into her deep blue eyes. He desired to kiss her.

Deiji was overtaken by the sensation of being held in his arms. His hands were strong, but his touch was gentle, like he was afraid to break her. Tobi hand reached brushed a couple of her hair strands from her face. Her lips slightly parted as she watched him feeling more and more butterflies each time his fingers touched her skin.

Tobi leaned in and brushed his lips gently across her parted lips. His hand slid to cup the back of her head, to tilt her face to a better angle as the first kiss faded and the second one started.

* _It's just a kiss._ * Deiji thought reassuringly. * _What harm could there be in one little kiss?_ _I've done way more and with strangers at that._ *

Tobi moved his mouth from her lips and started kissing her neck. He trailed small kisses all over until he found her weak spot. Deiji moaned quietly running her fingers through his short hair. Her hand slid down his back and under his sweater. She traced her fingertips over his tensed stomach and pulled the material up but he stopped her.

"Tobi doesn't think that Deiji-chan will want to see what's under." Tobi mumbled breathing hard.

She brushed his comment away and proceeded with her actions. She slowly opened it and pulled it off revealing his scarred body. There were scars everywhere, Deiji could not seem to take her eyes off the massive scar he had across his chest.

"I knew you'll be disgusted." Tobi said quietly, his low voice sending shivers up her spine. He picked up his sweater and started putting it back on when Deiji grabbed his hand. He looked at her shocked, she smiled slightly at him and trailed her fingers on his scars.

"Do they hurt?" she asked caressing his chest.

"Not anymore,"

Tobi leaned in for a kiss and Deiji gladly met his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened it. He gently sucked on her bottom lip earning a moan. Tobi used the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was gentle. His tongue explored her mouth memorising every inch of it. He realised that it could be the only time he could love her with her _loving_ him back.

Tobi eased her down on the bed, his mouth trailed little kisses down the column of her throat. He gently pulled the straps oh top down. She put her hands up giving him the chance to take it off completely. Tobi reached for her colourful bra unhooking it. He pulled it off and threw it to the other side of the room.

The trailed his kisses down her collar bone to her right breast. He took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it like a baby. Deiji moaned arching her back. His hands trailed up her legs to her thighs pushing her skirt up revealing more of her skin available for his tender touch.

She shifted when he tugged down her panties just enough so he could tease her. "Tobi," she moaned his name out, which seemed to give him more confidence with his actions.

He pulled down her panties revealing her soaking core. She gently stroked inside her thighs causing her to moan louder and louder with his every touch.

She pushed him away a little and looked him. His bare manly chest, glowing in the moonlight. The top of his pants was undone, and his manhood strained against black fabric.

Deiji sat up and reached out to lower his zipper. Her parted lips pressed to his belly, kissing it. Her hands closed around his member caressing it. She wanted him with a need that went beyond desire. She needed him in a way that went right to her heart. Her actions earned constant moans of desire from Tobi. He fought the urge to jump on her. She slowly rose to her feet capturing his lips again.

The kiss was passionate . . . hungry, as if neither of them could get enough. They knew that each of them had what the other desired. Whether it was love, care, attention, or lust. Maybe even all of those.

Driven by his own desperation Tobi forced her back on the bed, his body was aching over hers like a bow. He paused in a threshold, the tip of him nudging against her warmth. He braced himself oh his arms and looked down at the girl lying beneath him. He thought that it would be enough to _have her_ , but it was not. He wanted to hear _those_ words, he wanted her to say _them_ even if they were a _lie_. That moment he _needed_ to _hear_ them.

"Deiji, tell me you love me." He said quietly against her skin.

She looked at him in confusion, lust blurring her vision.

"Say it," he growled demandingly,

Her gaze slowly cleared, and she looked away. "Tobi, I don't think that's necessary."

He cupped the back of her head again lifting it up and lowering his. Their lips were almost touching.

"Just _say it_ Deiji,"

She looked into his eye which reflected so much adoration and care and...she could not quite place it.

Jashin have mercy! That looked pulled her in. She wanted him. She needed him...around her, on her, inside her. Her silence was tearing him apart.

" _I love you_ ," she whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her.

He pulled her towards in a mix of emotions and his body eased into her. He made love to her with everything he was feeling – passion, tenderness, love, anger, pain . . .

Tobi held her close and kissed her until it was over.

He laid next to her panting and breathing heavily. His arms snaked around her little waist pulling her closer to his sweaty body.

"Tobi loves Deiji-chan," he said in his usually annoying voice. "Is Tobi a good boy?"

This made Deiji smiled. She popped herself on the bed and smiled at him. "Tobi is a very good boy."

She rested her head on his chest.

"Tobi?"

"Yes Deiji-chan?"

"What did you wish for?"

Tobi was silent for a minute. "This." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her sore lips. 


End file.
